Missing in Action
by Jessie xxx
Summary: I never thought I would fall in love, let alone lose it so quickly. James Potter was the bane of all my problems that was until I married him.
1. Missing in action

Missing in action  
  
In my mind it seems like we're still in school, bickering over whether we should take 10 points off of Gryffindore, or if James charmed my robes a different colour.  
  
That was a long time ago now. I miss those times, if I could have them back I would sacrifice my soul.  
  
You see I never used to like James. In fact I believed him to be a complete moron. Things haven't changed much- save for the fact that I married him.  
  
He chased me around for 3 whole years before I agreed to go out with him. And in the end I only did it because I lost a bet with his best mate. Sirius.  
  
It wasn't my fault I lost. Sirius had bet me that he could out transfigure me. In other words we would have a competition to see who could transfigure the most objects. It wasn't my fault that Sirius was a secret genius! I mean I was pretty nifty at Transfiguration and I prided myself on the fact that I never lost anything. But alas I lost and therefore had to go on a date with James. It was the best (and only) thing I ever lost.  
  
James took me out to a very fancy and very expensive restaurant. He was trying so so so hard to impress me. He didn't even touch me, except for taking my hand a few times. Then after he said;  
  
"Well thanks for giving me a chance Lily." He was so quiet.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me out again?" I asked.  
  
"You would go out with me again?" His hopes were rising.  
  
"Ask me and you'll find out."  
  
"Lily would you go out with me again sometime?" He asked.  
  
"That would be lovely James." I replied and then I initiated a kiss. It was the best experience of my life at that point.  
  
Soon enough we had been on 3 more dates and were officially an item. We were the talk of the school and every now and then Sirius would feel the need to remind us it was because of his bet.  
  
Then we graduated and both got jobs. I was living on my own in a flat in muggle London. I worked at the ministry for magic as the junior department manager of the department of improper use of magic.  
  
James was living with Sirius, they were both Aurour's in training. Just like men, always wanting to be the hero.  
  
Living alone could be lonely sometimes, but it was also handy as it gave James and myself a chance to get to know each other a lot better and to be alone together. And after a year since leaving school, it seemed that Sirius came over to visit James at mine more then I visited James at his own flat. So we decided it was time to live together.  
  
At that point we were still in separate rooms, but one night just a short while later I came home to find that James had cooked me dinner.  
  
That was the night he popped the question.  
  
"Lily would you please pass the peas?" He had said.  
  
"But they're in the kitchen!" I moaned. I still got up and fetched them though.  
  
When I came back through the door, I dropped the glass bowl, in seeing the sight before me. The glass had gone smashing to the floor shredding my foot as it did so.  
  
James had to get off the floor, where he had been on one knee and take me to St Mungo's. After a few potions I was laying resting. James took my hand and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Lily I can't live without you. Will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I had replied immediately. "Although next time you want to be that extravagant, please don't send me to get something which will hurt if I dropped it on myself." He chose not to reply and just kissed me.  
  
Sirius insisted (although he hadn't needed to) that he got to be bast man. And on the run down to the wedding James and I got presents from him every other day. Mine included items such as baby pictures of James, James' underpants, a stag- sensing a pattern?  
  
James received a ball and chain, a pair of my silk panties (I have no idea to this day how Sirius got hold of them) and various other things.  
  
Our wedding was held in a grand old muggle church. We had a muggle service. It was sweet and traditional- how I had always dreamed it to be. The reception was quaint- held at my parents' house. They of course adored James.  
  
Sadly my parents died shortly afterwards. If James hadn't been there for me then I wouldn't be half of who I am today.  
  
Three months later we were announcing our pregnancy. Like us, everyone we knew was overjoyed. A baby was a new light, hope and happiness. It suited our world, well it was what we all needed.  
  
When we told everyone, I was two months gone. And after my seventh month check up, James was told he had his first mission as an Aurour. It was a big one.  
  
He left a week later. It had been hard to say good bye- even foreboding.  
  
Three weeks after that, I got a knock at the door.  
  
"We're sorry Mrs Potter. Your husband is missing in action."  
  
Sirius who was on strict instructions to look after me whist James was gone (he had even moved in) caught me before I hit the floor in a dead faint. 


	2. The wrath of Lord Voldemort

Hey everyone, I understand I have neglected this ficcy- I'm really sorry. I hope you are all still reading. I got stuck on what to write for this. The first chapter just happened, then I had so many other ficcies I got stuck on a couple. But I promise the next chapter will be up soon- this won't be greatly long 3-4 chapters top!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

Missing in action

Chapter 2- The Wrath of Lord Voldemort

I cried for one week solid. My first thoughts were of my husband. What he must be going through. I refused to believe him dead. The thought of James suffering at the hand of Lord Voldemort was horrific. What if I never saw James again What if he died and I never got to tell him I loved him at least one last time? What if his child never even got to see it's father?

All those thoughts lost me nights of sleep. And me being heavily pregnant as I was, my friends began to worry about me. I would only eat for my unborn child's health. I wouldn't do anything but sit at my big bay window watching the world surround me. I saw children playing. One pair caught my attention, they were opposite gender, about 15 years old. And they were arguing like mad. Suddenly I flashed back.

"I can't believe you would say something like that, you sexist pig!" I had shouted.

"It's true though!" A fifteen year old James mocked. "A woman should stay at home and look after the kids."

"That it so wrong! Is the world still that one sided?" I had gasped.

"Obviously." James ha grinned. Getting me riled up was his favourite past time- he didn't actually believe what he was saying.

"I pity the woman who gets stuck marrying you!" I spat.

"Now Evans, you shouldn't pity yourself- it's not healthy." James smiled cheekily.

"You are kidding right? I'd never marry you, not in a million years!"

Apparently time passed quickly.

Another tear trickled slowly down my face- I did nothing to prevent it.

"Be strong." I told myself. "James is still alive."

Meanwhile in outer Nigeria James lay still to the ground. The death eater training camp he had been sent to attack was apparently a trap. They had been ambushed. He had been captured and taken to a small dank cell.

"What no bed?" James had mocked. That's how he had received his first dose of the Cruticus curse.

Then they left him to just think. His wand had been taken away and there were giants guarding the entrance. He had no escape. All he could do was lay back and think.

He wondered about his wife. Had Lily been informed of his disappearance yet? He hoped not. Remembering back to his seventh year he smiled at what she'd done.

He had taken a bludger to the head in the Quidditch cup final and landed himself in the hospital wing. Lily whom had been his girlfriend for two months now, didn't eat didn't sleep or do anything till he woke up 5 days later. She had been so bad she had almost landed herself a bed there next to him.

"James Potter, you dolt!" She had said with a smile, whilst hitting him softly. "Don't do that again. You scared me."

If he had scared her then, Merlin knows what she would do now.

Suddenly James was pulled up to his feet, bringing him to face two men in masks and cloaks.

"Such brave and daring men, whom kill defenceless muggles and wear masks!" James said seriously.

"Crucio." One of them said sending James to the floor, pain ripping through out his body.

"We don't enjoy sarcasm Potter." A voice hissed.

"It's not nice to insult your guests!" James replied.

"Crucio." Was repeated, this time more forcefully. James screeched in agony. "Careful Potter, soon I will have to start charging for these lessons in humility."

"What do you want?" James questioned breathlessly from the dusty floor.

"We want to know what the ministry has planned and more importantly Dumbledore." The taller death eater spoke.

"And what makes you think that I know?" He asked closing his eyes. He hadn't yet mastered the form of occlumancy. Lily had been teaching him but he was still useless.

"We have our ways." The shorter one replied gruffly. "We know you are confided in. so tell us now."

"Sorry I can't. Although I would love to help you kill innocent people, I made an oath which I will never break."

"Torture him until he cracks." The taller death eater said turning and the short one repeated the unforgivable curse. It was kept on James for a good 5 minutes.

"STOP! If he's put under it for any longer he will be in no state to tell us anything!" The taller one had returned. James still lay on the floor gasping the air, drinking it.

"I... will... never... tell... you... anything!" He panted.

"We need to sway him a different way." The tall death eater said looking into James' eyes. The bottomless black eyes hypnotised him, he couldn't pull away. He was falling deeper and deeper. Suddenly he was no longer looking into the mesmerising black eyes, but instead some enchanting green eyes. He was reliving his wedding day- the happiest day of his life. Was he dead? Suddenly the black eyes were back again.

"Bring me Potters darling mudblood wife." He hissed, and somehow James knew that under that mask a smirk would have formed at the look on James' face.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE DOESN'T KNOW A THING!" James shouted at the backs of the retreating men. "SHE'S PREGNANT FOR MERLINS SAKE!" Panic had over ridden his body and he was breaking the number one aurour rule- showing emotion. He didn't care though, he had to get out, and he had to save Lily!

James started looking for a window, a loose brick- anything which would help him.

Nothing there was nothing!

He grasped the door handle and ran out side, only to run back in again at the site of an angry giant. He slid against the wall. How could he give up hope like this when it was his wife and unborn child's lives at stake? They were going to bring his Lily here to this hell hole and torture her until he gave information.

Suddenly an idea struck James. One which he had not before considered. From the pocket of his tattered robes he pulled a small hand mirror.

"Sirius!" He said quietly yet urgently all the same.

"James?" Sirius' shocked face came into view. "Wait I'll get Lily."

"NO! Sirius listen to me, death eaters are coming to kidnap her. Take her to Moody and tell him Nigeria was a trap- we got ambushed. Those of use who are still alive are in North Korea, Sildon Park, I think I saw. Tell Lily I'm ok and don't contact me I'll contact you."

James disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared.

Sirius still shocked, found Lily and took her to the Ministry. He found Moody, whom gathered up some troops (his best men had been sent on the mission) and they left immediately. Lily was watching in confusion, waiting for an explanation.

"Lily, sit down." Sirius said gently, She was almost due so she was very big. He didn't want her to fait or anything. "There's been news on James, he's been contacted." Lily took a sharp intake of breath.

"He's alive?" She said hopefully. Sirius grinned.

"He's alive and well." He force the last part, as in the mirror James had looked very bad. He was dirtied with blood and mud, his skin looked dry and broken and he had a short beard through not shaving much. "He couldn't talk long, he was ambushed in Nigeria and has been taken to a camp in Korea. Moody's just set off, they're going to bring him back."

"So we're here to wait for him?"

"Well no. Apparently the death eaters were going to kidnap you. Lily please don't go anywhere with out me. Not even the loo. It's too risky." Lily nodded solemnly.

"James will be ok won't he?" She asked quietly. Sirius put his arm around her.

"Of course he will be. Come on, he wouldn't leave us- who would help out with the little-un? He wouldn't want me to!" Lily laughed, although her eyes were glossy.

"Sirius!" Sirius jumped and grabbed his mirror.

"James?" He gasped.

"Sirius is Lily ok? Where's Lily?" The death eaters say they've got her!"

"Calm down mate, see she's sitting right next to me." He passed the mirror to Lily.

"James!" She cried, her eyes setting on her husband appearance. "Oh James I miss you so much and I love you. Everyday I always love you ok, I've been thinking I don't tell you enough..."

"Lil, its ok I love you too you're all I ever think about. Just don't leave Sirius ok. Hun I need to talk to him again. I promise you I love you and I will come back soon." Lily tearfully kissed the mirror then passed it to Sirius who wiped it. Then looked into it.

"Mate." James said urgently. "Does Moody know?"

"Yeah he's on his way..."

"HE'S COMMUNICATING!!!" Someone shouted in the background behind James.

"Shit!" Sirius exclaimed as he witnessed his friend be put under the Cruticus curse before the image faded away.

"Sirius what happened? What are they doing to him?" Lily cried worriedly.

"He'll be fine Lily, He'll be fine." Sirius said taking Lily into his arms, trying himself to figure out who he was trying to convince, Lily or himself.

Hopefully James would be fine.


	3. Insanely cynical

Hey y'all,

This is the last chapter, sorry to have kept you waiting!

Thank you- JulieElizabethLilyBlack-P, aks100, DiaTheRyter, dancinquyn, mellowyellow36, Jenny, anna, Sasha, Kris-tina4, CanadianBlueberries, hemtec, DracozFallenAngel, Erkith, blondegoddess2009, Lil Bazza, Luthien RhiannonCat5 and Lori!

All of your reviews mean so much!

I hope this is ok, I don't really like the ending much?

But it's different, I can see quite a few of my regulars in that list- sure u'll agree that it is slightly different (ok well maybe not lol!)

Any way why are you reading this crap, when I've finally put another chapter up!

pls reveiw

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

* * *

Missing in action

Chapter 3- Insanely cynical

Sirius held Lily tightly as she continued to sob hysterically into his arms. Both felt helpless and if they were awaiting the unimpending doom. Since they had lost contact with James in the mirror they had heard neither hide nor hair from anybody. Sirius would have apperated to find James, had he not needed to look after Lily and Lily would have had Sirius not stopped her- she was 8 and a half months pregnant. Alistor moody was the top Aurour in the ministry and of the Order of the Phoenix. If James had any chance of survival it was him.

Frank Longbottom suddenly appeared in front of the duo, he seemed to be smiling. Good news was on it's way.

"Mrs Potter, Lily, we are pleased to inform you or rescue mission of a one James Potter was successful." Lily looked at Frank, then back at Sirius, then burst into a new batch of hysterics. "However, he is in St Mungos being treated and so far it looks as though he has lost a small section of his cerebellum, mentally."

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked, concerned for his best mate.

"It means he doesn't seem to be able to remember anything. The healer said that maybe because he was trying so hard to mentally block out his memory so he wouldn't pass on information, which combined with a nasty hex, he's lost all his memory."

"I need to see him." Lily suddenly gasped, knowing she needed to be there for her husband. Frank took the couple, who weren't a couple at all, to James' hospital room. Before he let them go in he stood in front of the door.

"Listen guys, before you go in- this is not the James whom everyone knows and loves. This is a man acting like a lost little boy. He doesn't know who he is of where he comes from. Lily, you'll have to be patient, he'll have to learn his own name before he can start on yours." Lily nodded gravely and Frank led them in to James' room.

The man in question was currently asleep. All they could see of him was his head, it was full of cuts, bruises and burns. In fact with out his glasses on, he was almost unrecognisable. The only feature which said "Hi I'm James Potter." Was the untameable mass of jet black hair adorning his head. And even that was messier then usual matted with blood and other substances. There was a male healer by the side of James' bed looking at a clip board.

"Mrs Potter I presume." He nodded in Lily's presence. "Well your husband has been through a lot in the past few weeks. His physical state although un appealing, is still quite good. He is weak from lack of food and water, but it seems he is not starved. Whom ever was holding him captive must have wanted him healthy. The cuts etc can be healed with little trouble and hardly any reminiscence of them being there at all. However his condition is deeper then we first anticipated. After running a few short tests we found he has a mild case of amnesia. The brain has shut down in his memory part of the brain. Whether it develops in to a more severe case is really up to how hard your husband wants to fight it, how much he wants to remember."

"So how long could this last?" Sirius asked putting his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"No telling really, in the worst case it could never be the same." Lily dropped back; luckily Sirius was there to catch her.

"Come on Lily." He soothed. "James wont give up the fight- you know him. How long did he work to get you. He knew he wanted you from third year. And now look your married to him and carrying his baby. He won't give up in having it all back. You and James and bump will all be well, I promise. You have to get better, cause I'll need a place to come when Peter's in a bad mood. That boy can throw a fit!" Lily looked at him, her eyes glassy and faded, her skin pale.

"Thanks." She said hugging him.

Lily sat by James' side for six hours before he came to. His eyes opened slowly for the first time and he looked round at his surroundings.

"Hey sleepy head." Lily said quietly, causing James' head to turn to her. "Do you remember who I am?" She asked, her voice quiet, yet clear. Her eyes sparkling, yet dull.

James shook his head. No.

"Do you remember who you are?" Again James shook his head. A little lost boy he was in deed. "Your name is James. James Potter. And I am Lily Potter, I'm your wife." James' eyes widened.

"I have a wife?" He asked. "You're my wife?" Lily frowned slightly.

"Does that disappoint you?" She asked.

"No, it's just, well, you're so pretty." He blushed and Lily smiled.

"Well you're not so bad yourself." She replied. "James can you remember how you got here? Here being the hospital."

"All I remember is not wanting to tell something and then pain, lots of pain." Lily felt tears rushing to her eyes, thinking of James suffering, the pain he must have gone through and she hadn't bee able to help. "Li... Li...?" James sighed helplessly.

"Lily." Lily interjected.

"Thanks, Lily. Will you stay with me? I mean, I don't know anybody, and I don't know what... I just feel... I don't know..."

"Helpless? Lonely? Scared?" Lily asked. James looked at her, his eyes showing fright.

"Yeah. All of those. See you seem to understand. And If I'm married to you then, well I must have trusted you." Lily put a hand on James' shoulder.

"James you are my life, I love you so much. When you disappeared I was devastated. And I know that you risked your life to protect me. That's how much you loved me." James looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said his eyes tearing. "I don't remember, I really really want to remember. I just can't!" He said now breaking down.

"Shh, honey. It's ok. I know it's hard. If you really really want to remember then I promise you, you will. I will help as much as I can. We'll be ok." She smiled at him taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Thanks. Liz." Lily chuckled.

"It's Lily! Anyway, I think you should meet Sirius. He's your best friend in the whole entire world. You grew up together and we wouldn't have even dated if it weren't for him." James shook his head.

"No, no. I don't want to." He said.

"James, this was your best friend. Gosh, at school you were infamous! You ran riot, terrorising the teachers, scandalising the Slytherins, turning a certain red heads hair green. James, Sirius practically lived with you since you started school. You have to at least give him a chance." James looked at her. "I will be here. I promise."

"Ok then." So Lily called for Sirius and Sirius arrived in next to no time.

"Prongs!" He yelped when he entered.

"I thought I was called James?" James questioned.

"YOU REMEMBERED!" Lily sang excitedly. James smiled proud of himself. "Sirius, stick to his real name for the time being, not your stupid nicknames!"

"I have a nickname?" James asked enthusiastically. Lily rolled her eyes. James seemed to have gotten over his fear of new people.

Whilst James sat and talked to Sirius, asking him about all the pranks they used to play on the Slytherins and teacher, Lily went home and got all her photo albums.

And together the three of them raked through them, telling James his life story. And later being joined by Remus and Peter. James was greatly interested; he was wowed at how Lily had hated him for so long, and how cheeky he had been at school. He was amazed that Remus was a werewolf and what he and his mates had done to help. The Potters wedding pictures had been impressive. Imagine having gotten married at a place as grand as Hogwarts. James looked at himself saying his vowels, not taking his eyes off the woman next to him. Hell why should he, she was beautiful! The photos led right up into the first months of Lily's pregnancy, which, was also explained to James. In a matter of weeks he'd have a child- now that's a scary thought even if you could remember your own name. Lily would be teaching James and their new one at the same time. Then the last photo was taken just days before James left home. Lily's bump already showing. It saddened him to know these photos held no remembrance in his mind, and Lily was depressed to find that the next day James remembered nothing of them.

So day after day Lily took him through the same life story. And day after day James forgot. He got visits from everyone who knew him- he just didn't know them. The only person, even though he still couldn't remember her name, that he came to rely on was Lily. It seemed that he must have remembered something about her deep down, maybe his heart, as each day he trusted her straight off.

And In turn Lily, even though disheartened that he never remembered, was grateful she had her husband safe and sound. At least she knew he was safe.

Three weeks later and Lily was thoroughly depressed, it seemed that James STILL had no improvement what so ever. Each day she would replay the same story in the same dreary section of the mental ward in St Mungos, then the next day all was forgotten. The other Marauders came in when they could but all had jobs to attend to. Lily was finding it increasingly hard.

"Morning." James said cheerfully as Lily entered the room one sunny July day. "are you here to give me my breakfast?" He asked. She sighed.

"No, James I'm here to help you remember. Today's going to be the day." She said this everyday.

"I don't know..." James trailed off.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Lily snapped. "If you believe it enough it will become reality. You told me that when you wanted me to go out with you."

"ok, so how am I going to remember, and who are you? Did I ask you out once?" This was going to be a long day. Little did Lily know how long.

"Your name is James. James Potter." Lily started. "Now James how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling good thanks how are you feeling?"

"Tired actually, do you know how many stairs there are in this G-d damn place." She replied.

"Well, I'm not surprised, look at the size of you. I mean you're beautiful, but your stomach is massive."

"James I'm pre..." Her face contorted in agony and her hand rushed to her stomach. "Ahhh!" She screamed.

"LILY!" James jumped up. If Lily hadn't been in so much pain, she would have jumped for joy at the mere fact James had remembered her name. "I need a nurse!" James squealed, suddenly remembering that Lily was pregnant, and by the looks of it going into labour. Once he had found a healer (which wasn't hard), James held her hand as she was floated to a labour ward. "It's ok Lily, I'm here. James is here."

"JAMES!" Lily screeched, "YOU CAN REMEMBER?" She asked through her pain.

"Lily, I love you." He smiled watching the miracle which was birth. Lily's eyes teared up; she wasn't sure at the time if it was through pain or happiness.

That evening, the couple whom had been through so much in the past few months became parents for the first time. Having so much to catch up on, yet still so much to go through, they sat just holding their child.

Their friends joining them in celebrating too.

Little did they know this was just a small tree in the forest which was yet to come.

Voldemort hadn't finished with the Potter's, maybe, just maybe one day they would finish him.


End file.
